Snow Bandit Leveling Guide
On this page, information on how to level up the Snow Bandit Class in Sacred Seasons will be collected. All information about how many times you need to clear a dungeon and how many XP and Silver this will bring you is assuming that you clear the dungeon alone all the time and follow the guide exactly as described. ---- Level 1-10 *'Frost Daggers required (obtained at Level 1)' *'Recommended Weapon: Strange Warhammer (obtained from A Strange Challenge quest)' Total Experience: 41 XP Experience Efficiency: 6.83 XP In order to get from Level 1 to Level 10 you need to clear this dungeon 41x. This will net you 1681 XP and 943 Silver. ---- Level 11-16 *'Frost Daggers II required (obtained at Level 10)' *'Recommended Weapon: Strange Warhammer (obtained from A Strange Challenge quest)' Total Experience: 108 XP ''' '''Experience Efficiency: 27 XP In order to get from Level 10 to Level 16 you need to clear this dungeon 48x. This will net you 5184 XP and 10080 Silver. ---- Level 16 - 30 *'Frost Daggers II required (obtained at Level 10)' *'160 SP required' (148 is also possible if you cast Frost Daggers I once at the FIRST group) Total Experience: 315 XP ''' '''Experience Efficiency: 39.38 XP In order to get from Level 16 to Level 30 you need to clear this dungeon 121x. This will net you 38115 XP and 14036 Silver. ---- Level 30 - 40 *'May need a good weapon for level' Total Experience: 471 XP Experience efficiency: 27.70 - 36.23 XP (with damage > 150) 18.11 - 22.42 XP (with damage < 150) In order to get from Level 30 to Level 40 you need to clear this dungeon 131x. This will net you 61701 XP and 26855 Silver. Alternative (best results for damage of at least 210) For fastest results, you must do at least 210 damage (with Sword of Thorns, for example) #At > 209 damage, it only takes 1 or 2 hits to kill the Bleaklight and you can often do this without getting hit. #After defeating the Bleaklight, leave the dungeon and re-enter. #Keep fighting the Bleaklight repeatedly until life starts getting low from occasional hits, then finish the second fight to replenish life. #Repeat ad nauseum. Total Experience: 435 XP Experience efficiency: 150 XP (with damage > 420) 75 XP (with 420 > damage > 209) ---- Level 40 - 47 *'Recommended Weapon: Sword of Thorns (obtained from Heart of Thorns quest)' Total Experience: 810 XP Experience Efficiency: 67.5 - 81 XP Best part is there is little to no chance of death. *Until you can finish battles 1 and 3 with minimum number of attacks, consider using alternative leveling method from Level 30-40* Level 47-65 *'Recommended Weapon: Sirius Battle Axe or Albatross Battle Axe (you need 500 gold for this axe)' *'You may need to use Life Slush if your health gets low' You may get lucky a few times, resulting in less attacks. Total Experience: 1500 XP Experience Efficiency: 93.75 XP 'Level 65-81' *Recommended Weapons : Sirius Battle Axe or Albatross Battle Axe *You need to do 3 times "Life slush 2" *ONLY go in the battle with the shadowline, leave the other battle alone! *Finish the battle, go outside the church, and repeat this. *First kill the Shadowline, then kill the rest. *The tactic is that you heal yourself when hurt, and just before your SP is almost gone, you gained enough EXP to level up, And thus, you begin with full HP & SP. If you can go to Death Dunes the battles against Sssallys and Sssammys give more EXP. Experience Efficiency: 162.5 XP For testing i did a FULL level run. I started with a fresh level 68 Char exp : 524129 / 547400 Exp needed ~23271 Time to level up: 17 min 30 sec Average Exp / min = 1345 I also tested the dungeon at Bleakwoods A3 I only did battle 2 (880 exp) got out and repeated this I had to do batlle 1 also one time to replennish my SP & HP Fresh Char level 69 :547529 / 571550 Exp needed ~24026 Time to level up 20 min Average Exp / min = 1201 it's best to wait untill you can kill the Hungerer (1300 HP) in 1 blow, to do this battle 'Level 65-120' Alt Battle: Death Dunes F1 (Provided by Carnoraptor) *Battle 1 **2x Ssssammy (1049 HP) **2x Ssssally (1340 HP) ***(1250 XP, 398 http://images.wikia.com/sacredseasons/images/9/94/Silver.gif) *Battle 2 **1x Ssssammy (1049 HP) **1x Ssssally (1340 HP) ***(625 XP, 199 http://images.wikia.com/sacredseasons/images/9/94/Silver.gif) *Battle 3 **3x Ssssammy (1049 HP) **3x Ssssally (1340 HP) ***(1875 XP, 597 http://images.wikia.com/sacredseasons/images/9/94/Silver.gif) ''Accumulated 3750 XP, 1194 http://images.wikia.com/sacredseasons/images/9/94/Silver.gif '' As you see you can get much more EXP from this. You should only do these if your normal hit is around 600 damage or more. :D'' Once you can one-hit the snakes, the efficiency rises to about 312XP per hit, which can't be beat until you can one-hit Mummas. The silver earn rate is very good, too. 'Level 81 -110' *Recommended weapon : Royal archers longbow *you need NO , or 1 lifelush2 depending on level & damage received *Make sure you can kill the Shadowline in one blow Experience Efficiency: 216.66 XP I gained 31200 EXP at 19 minutes 30 sec Average EXP / minute = 1600 Level 81-90 . Recommended Weapon: Royal Archers Longbow . Kill first the Hungeres then kill the others ''' '''Experience Efficiency: 161.7 XP You will need to do this dungeon many times to get to level 90 Level 90-110 . Recommended Weapon: Royal Archers Longbow . You will need Life Slush 2 . You will need UnderWorld opened and quest Too Many Trolls completed Experience Efficiency: 162.86 XP you will need to do this dungeon some times to get to level 110 Level 110-120 . Recommended Weapon: Royal Archers Longbow . You will need Life Slush 2 Experience Efficiency: 138.85 XP you will need to do this dungeon some times to get to level 120 Level 120-150 . Recommended Weapon: Black Widow Bayonet Experience Efficiency: 416.33 EXP Fast leveling up then 150+ *'Recommended Weapon: Falcon Sword or Crystal Bayonet' *'Since from here Life Slush 2 and Frost Daggers 3 are indispensable ' Location: Death Dunes D3. Detailing by Justin1234 Category:Guides